Derrota Antologica
by Funny Wara
Summary: Deberes dificiles, ambientes tensos, y batallas perdidas. Para los hombres tensos en los dias complicados la solucion apropiada es; Una dama, una sonrisa y...


La Medalla al perdedor.

…

…

…

En un extraño dojo en joven de cabellos castaños se encontraba practicando a solas en una de las habitaciones. Tenía marcas de golpes en su rostro producto de una batalla que había tenido hace poco, de inmediato sus maestros quienes eran poco condescendientes con las derrotas de su discípulo fueron en tono burlón a recordarle que debido a su entrenamiento tan infernal no debía perder en ningún combate.

-es la cara de un… perdedor- decía sonriente una mujer de cabellos oscuros y con una espada en su espalda.

El joven discípulo levanto su mirada confundida debido al comentario de su maestra y entonces supo que era hora del numerito del "no pierdas".

-es verdad, perdiste, esfuérzate- decía el maestro de karate con su grave voz viendo a su discípulo con una sonrisa en su mente y una cara seria en su rostro.

-¿perdiste?, no debes perder apa- decía el carismático maestro de Muay Thai.

-era un oponente diferente, no pude hacer nada- decía el joven discípulo viendo hacia el suelo, estaba acostumbrado a las burlas de sus maestros, sin embargo, había tenido un día bastante malo en el temblor de sus puños se reflejaba que no sería tolerante ante las burlas de sus maestros y menos en aquel inoportuno momento.

El sabio maestro de jiujitsu sentía aquel estrés de su discípulo por lo cual decidió poner a prueba su tolerancia; se dispuso a molestarle para ver hasta dónde podía llegar.

-es vergonzoso para este prestigioso dojo que nuestro primer discípulo pierda de esa manera, eres un fracaso para las artes marciales- decía el maestro con malicia en sus palabras, quería ver como reaccionaria aquel aprendiz nada más.

-si... claro- respondía entre los dientes el joven de cabellos castaños, estaba molesto, sin embargo, sabía que ante ellos un ataque de ira no era conveniente.

La maestra de cabellos oscuros vio en los ojos del joven su rabia, decidió no decir una sola palabra mas no por temor a enojarle más sino porque estaba hipnotizada con esos ojos llenos de ira, sus intenciones habían cambiado y en aquella habitación era expectante a ver como terminaba la escena de "sermones".

-deja de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo, practica en serio- decía el maestro de jiujitsu con la única intención de ver la reacción de su aprendiz, obviamente con el estrés de una vida social el joven de cabellos castaños se cansó, golpeo fuertemente el suelo y grito desahogando su estrés en un par de palabras.

-¡SILENCIO!, muestren un poco de corazón, burlones, en eso si son maestros- decía saliendo de la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos, no quería saber nada que tuviese que ver con artes marciales por el momento, entro en su habitación y termino su frustración golpeando a la almohada.

-¿no crees que fuiste muy lejos Akisame?- preguntaba el maestro de karate viendo que su compañero estaba sonriendo.

-a pesar de estar entrenando artes marciales es un humano, y como humano es su deber tener autocontrol, tolerancia, y demás, quería saber que tanto debe aprender, no se preocupen es parte del entrenamiento- decía el filósofo maestro saliendo de aquella habitación.

Los maestros después de aquel momento regresaron a su actividad normal. Todos menos la maestra de la espada y las armas, aun no salía del trance que le produjo la mirada del joven aprendiz, cuando de repente noto que todo había terminado bajo del techo e intento asimilar lo que había pasado.

-esa… mirada- se decía a si misma aquella maestra para luego salir de aquella habitación.

Más tarde en la hora de la cena se habían reunido todos los maestros, pero algo había cambiado, la costumbre de robarle la comida a su discípulo aquella noche no le apetecía a ningún maestro.

\- ¿Dónde está Kenichi? - preguntaba el maestro de karate preocupado por el joven.

-no responde cuando toco a su puerta, creo que no vendrá a cena- decía la chica de cabellos rubios preocupada de igual manera por el joven discípulo.

En eso la maestra de la espada desde el techo observaba con preocupación que desde la tarde el chico de cabellos castaños no salía de su habitación, por lo cual decidió ir a investigar.

En la habitación del joven este estaba en un rincón sentado en el suelo con la mirada molesta por lo ocurrido horas antes de un momento a otro apareció su maestra viéndolo como siempre sin ningún tipo de expresión.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Kenichi?... la cena se va a… enfriar - decía la maestra frente a su discípulo quien no quería hacer contacto visual con ella.

El chico estaba siendo indiferente, no quería conversar con nadie, y mucho menos con sus maestros quienes le habían ofendido.

\- ¿estas… enfermo Kenichi? - decía la maestra acercándose al joven colocándose frente a él.

La maestra no comprendía este tipo de conductas así que una vez cerca del joven tomo su rostro con sus manos e hizo que este le viera a los ojos este chico de cabellos castaños se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba haciendo su maestra.

\- ¿estas… bien? - decía la maestra esta vez viendo a los ojos a su alumno.

El chico parecía que iba a articular una palabra, pero solo desvió la mirada haciendo que su maestra soltara su rostro. Fue allí cuando la hija de la espada y las armas se dio cuenta del enojo que tenía su aprendiz.

\- ¿estas… enojado… conmigo? - preguntaba la maestra con su peculiar voz mientras tiernamente buscaba la mirada del joven quien movía su cabeza de una manera juguetona para no dejarse encontrar la mirada.

El chico no le respondió. La maestra entendía el enojo, pero no sabía cómo alegrar a su discípulo, entonces recordó que el maestro de jiujitsu le había aconsejado regalarle algo a las personas para alegrarlas.

Después de entender la cuestión decidió aplicar aquel consejo como si de un juego de niños se tratase, la maestra le ofreció su espada al joven junto con todas las armas que traía, después de varios intentos no supo que hacer.

-¿quieres… mi cena?- preguntaba la inocente maestra tratando de alegrar a su alumno pero no funciono; el joven seguía indiferente, fue allí donde una brillante idea se le ocurrió a la maestra, una idea que había visto en una novela.

Volvió a tomar a el rostro de su discípulo y posteriormente le dio un beso un poco torpe al joven de cabellos castaños quien quedo impactado. Una vez termino el extraño acto de afecto el joven reacciono hablándole a su maestra.

-M… maestra Shigure, ¿Qué está haciendo? - decía incrédulo el joven viendo a los ojos a su maestra.

\- ¿ya me… perdonaste? - decía la maestra viendo con ojos de felicidad al muchacho quien no supo cómo responder.

El joven solo volvió a desviar su mirada consiguiendo de nuevo que su maestra lo besara, el joven impactado beso a su maestra con los ojos abiertos, no sabía cómo reaccionar, después del segundo beso el joven se quedó viendo a su maestra con ganas de más.

-ahora sí, ¿ya me… perdonaste? - insistía la maestra inmediatamente recibió una respuesta por parte del joven de cabellos castaños.

-empiezo hacerlo- decía el alumno colocando su mano en la mejilla de su maestra para devolverle uno a uno los besos, la maestra feliz de haber alegrado a su discípulo correspondo a todos y cada uno de ellos… demasiado premio para un perdedor.

-ahora vamos… la cena… se enfría- decía la maestra en la puerta de aquella habitación.

-está bien- una vez en el pasillo camino a lugar de la cena el aprendiz quiso cuestionar a su maestra, pero por pena quiso no hacerlo, justo antes de entrar la hija de la espada y las armas le susurro al odio a su alumno.

\- ¿estas… satisfecho? - decía la maestra con esa expresión típicamente atractiva que mantenía en su rostro.

-eso creo- respondía el alumno y la maestra suspiro al ir eso.

-ve a mi habitación… después de la cena… pequeño Kenichi- y desapareció de nuevo en el techo, una mujer muy misteriosa, pero a la vez atractiva, con una sonrisa y una disculpa de lado y lado el joven ceno y la sonrisa en su rostro no se borró durante toda la noche. A veces los perdedores también tienen un premio.

Fin.

SoundTrack

Mujer Amante – Rata Blanca

Acompáñame a Estar Solo – Ricardo Arjona

Cuando Estás Conmigo – Reik

Desesperado – Andrés Cepeda

El Regalo Mas Grande (feat. RBD) – Tiziano Ferro

Producciones Ljuan Funny Wara

Todos los Derechos Reservados.


End file.
